


Империо

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Бартемиус хорошо владеет Империо, а вот свои желания контролирует плохо.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch/Barty Crouch Jr
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Империо

Непростительные запрещены не только по этическим соображениям. Они требуют определенных условий. Круцио сработает, только если действительно желаешь причинить боль противнику, Авада — убить, а Империо — подчинить. И если первые два Бартемиус Крауч даже не пытался пробовать применить, то с последним справлялся отлично. Власть он любил и желал всем сердцем. Однако порой это желание оборачивалось странными последствиями.

Бартемиус не хотел, чтобы сын стоял перед ним на коленях и с дебильной улыбкой на лице расстегивал его ширинку. Вернее хотел, но не сына. Вот только никого другого рядом не было. Желание копилось в нем с тех пор, как жена осталась в Азкабане, и сегодня вылилось в Империо. Бартемиус ничего не просил вслух, но Барти словно точно знал, чего тот хочет. Он медленно облизнул губы, обвел языком головку и направил член себе в рот.

Бартемиус даже не пытался его оттолкнуть. Словно завороженный, он смотрел, как сын отсасывает ему. Не торопясь, со вкусом, будто делал это уже много раз. Бартемиус пытался найти себе оправдание. Пытался увидеть в сыне жену. Но вместо этого видел самого себя. Свои тонкие пальцы, обхватывающие член у основания. Свои влажные губы, скользящие по стволу. Свои полуприкрытые глаза, одурманенно глядящие снизу вверх.

Бартемиус кончил в рот собственного сына и тут же пообещал себе, что подобное больше не повторится. Однако действие Империо со временем пройдет, и придется вновь им воспользоваться, а Бартемиус вовсе не был уверен, что в следующий раз сможет держать свои желания под контролем.


End file.
